The present invention relates to the structural device of a portable parking meter comprising principally a main device capable of being inserted by and having communication with at least one sub-device. When in communication, it can count sequentially by the rate of value preset in the sub-devices and choose a kind of calculating unit for reckonning charges as a parking fee.
The traditional parking meters now available are mechanical meters fixedly installed at the parking positions of cars, and because the mechanical structures thereof are subjected to the affection of humidity as well as vibration leading to failure; such failure bothers frequently the users of the old fachsioned meters, while it is not easy to be solved, this is a big disadvantage resided in today's parking fee system. In this view, it is wanted pressingly to design a simple as well as portable parking meter to get rid of the defects of the existing meters.